The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly to a structure and driving method of a plasma display panel.
In the pulse memory of a conventional plasma display panel of NHK, since display anodes simultaneously carry out the display and discharge sustainment functions, a voltage drop occurs due to the linear resistance of the display anodes, which, for stable display, limits materials which may constitute the anode. Moreover, in the circuitry, the simultaneous supply of data and the sustaining pulses to anodes is not easy for practical operation, and is accompanied by severe limitations.